The Portal Master
by NICK IS AWESOME
Summary: When Gohan and his classmates go on a trip to a camp something happens in hell. Will Gohan be able to protect his friends. Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I never will

Hey guys in this story the buu saga never happened and. First story wish me luck.

The Portal Master

Prologue: Uprising

"The devise is turning out great" said Dr. Gero. "I don't care how it is, when will it be done" Broly responded. "All I need is some of that Yemma guy's power this is what I said in the beginning." Gero said back. Broly looked at hell "If we start a riot one of the heroes will come down to stop us, when he comes in through a portal Yemma made I will go in it, and attack Yemma and take his power." "Well you can't do that, because you have no way to take it." Gero stated. "That's where you come in." Broly said very proudly. Gero thought about it "So you want to be an android…, but I can't do it because I have no equipment." Kill your marshmallow friend like he did anything" "Sure just don't harm his body aim at the top of his head you won't need anything up there."Gero said. After that Broly was off "Here I come Earth".

Gohan was doing his normal school day routine. When his teacher had something to say" Class we will be having a trip in two weeks to Camp East Lake for a week to study the rich history of the lake, if you are interested to go here you need a permission slip that must be signed by a parent." Gohan learned over to his friends "Are you guys going to go" they all looked at him and said "Gohan the trip to East lake is the best trip ever." "Wow, if it's that good I will go to." Gohan replied felling stupid. After class everyone started to talk about the trip, everyone but Videl "A whole week with Gohan, perfect I can find out his secrets." The rest of the day was normal, but when Gohan went to his mom and said "Mom there is this trip a t school and I was wondering if I could go" "why do you want to go" she replied "All my friends are. Chichi interrupted him "If you are making friends sure" "Cool thanks mom"

Two weeks later

"It is done you are an android Broly or I can call you android 21." Gero said very proud of himself."The power it it feels amazing" Broly said as he awoke. "The devise to make portals to the living world is inside you absorb all of Yemma's energy and you will be alive again also the portal maker will be functional. You will be the portal master." I am ready start the uprising."Broly stated. "Already?" said Gero. "Yes." Two minutes later hell was full on war. Broly was easily defeating many other people in hell. He did the plan. Pikkon came out and he kicked him knocking him out. Broly then when in the portal and quickly took down Yemma. "Broly what are you"… Broly started to absorb his energy with one hand and destroying his guards with the other. "You will not win" Yemma said with his dying breath. "I already did" Broly said has his halo disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will never own DBZ (I am sad now)

Hey guys so here is chapter 1 of The Portal Master. Sorry this is so late, but my computer crashed and I just got a new one.

**End of the peace**

Gohan woke up to his alarm clock "I need to be at the school in one hour to get on the bus." He said to himself as he got dressed. The moment he got to the kitchen Goten went up to him with tears in his eyes and said "Big brother I'm going to miss you so much. "It's ok Goten I will only be gone for a week." "I guess so, but who will I play with?" Goten asked. "You will have to find that out by yourself squirt". Gohan ate his breakfast and then went outside "Bye Mom, bye Goten see you guys in a week" Gohan turned into saiyaman and left. Gohan flew very fast so he can get in some crime fighting before he left. When Gohan was over Satan city he heard gunshots and he rushed over.

Grand kia's planet

"WHAT, Yemma is dead." screamed Goku. "Broly has made his power even bigger then it was before, but how did it happen?" said King Kia. "Something must have happed in hell, but wait, Broly wants me dead he knows I'm dead why would he leave hell."Goku stated. "Looks like he knows if he destroys earth it will be the next best thing other then killing you Goku."King kia said sadly. "Gohan you have to save the earth again good luck." Gou said to nothing.

Back on earth

"Thank you sayaiman, you are such a great help. Thanks to you and Videl the crime rate is getting lower and lower." The police chief said to Gohan. "Thanks chief always a pleasure to help." Gohan said very hero like. "Have a good day." Gohan said to the police has he went in the ally where he put his bag. "Damm I will be late" Gohan thought has he turned back to his normal clothes and raced to the parking lot of the high school. "Finally Gohan you're here there about to load the busses." Sharpner said to him. "I over slept, that's all" Gohan replied. "You're always doing that you should try an alarm clock." Sharpner said childlike "Ha… Ha" Gohan replied annoyingly. When Gohan got on the bus he drifted off into sleep.

In the mountains

"I'm back earth this time you will be destroyed. Gero did well no one can sense my energy. Wait this body is felling weird I should probably get used to this gravity and this body before I make my move. I'm coming for you Z fighters.

On The Lookout

"Piccolo I think I felt a huge kia, but then it just disappeared. Could it be a new enemy?" Dende asked. "Good concerned but, Vegeta probably just went a little bit larger for a split second we shouldn't be worried." Piccolo said to the young guardian.

Grand kia's planet

"King kia we need to warn them" Goku screamed. Broly he must be intervening with my powers, but how is he doing it and how did he get a body?" "The only things that I know of that can absorb life are androids so Broly could have been turned into an android" Goku said. This will be one of the hardest fight earth will face and we can do a damm thing.

…

There you go guys' chapter one of the portal master. Please review. Now that I have a new computer these should be up fast. this chapter is short but when I get to the later parts of the story they we be longer. Till next time


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Hey guys because school has started it is hard for me to write. But let's go into chapter 2

Chapter 2:Best place ever

( for a while)

When Gohan woke up Sharpner was in next to him and Videland Erasa were in front of him."man Gohan you were asleep for five hours. Said Sharpner. Gohan chuckled and said "how much longer? "Just about a half an hour. Sharpner replied. Sharpner, Videl, and Erasa started in a conversation, until the teacher said " we will arrive at Camp East Lake in about five minutes, so we will go over the rules. Gohan and every one else on the bus just looked out the window.

Grand Kia's planet

"Dammit Broly is still not letting me get through." king Kia said. "We need to get more information on Broly." Goku said. "Wait Yemma might be dead, but he is still here. We need to see him and try to find out anything about Broly." Goku made his way to the check in station. It was a total madhouse, souls were being crammed in the building. Goku went in to see a big red guy at a desk with a halo around his head. "Goku you are finally here, Broly made it so I can't get in hell. There is a big riot in there, and we can't stop it."Yemma said very quickly. " I need you to tell me everything you know about Broly."Goku said seriously. " Sure go in the back room I will meet you in there later. Yemma said. Goku thought about how Gohan will deal with this new threat.

Camp East Lake

Gohan and his class were unloading there stuff out of the bus, and the camp director came up and said " Hello students of Orange Star High School, and welcome to Camp East Lake. Your'e first lesson will be at 8:30 toinight. We will meet here so get unpacked and hang out until then. Also by the way my name is Clark." Then Gohan did just that, he unpacked and met up with his friends by the picnic tables. " So what really makes this place so amazing?" Gohan asked. " Erasa responded with " The main thing everyone loves about this place is that we get two hours of free time every day." Gohan sat up and said " what do we do during the time? We will find out tonight what they have to offer this year" Erasa responded. After talking for a while they went back to their cabins. Videl was really trying to find a way to find out what Gohan was hiding. " Maby I can try and follow him again, but last time he just disappeared. Dammit what am I going to do." Videl thought to herself. " Hey Erassa do they have hiking trail here?" Gohan thought knowing he might should meditate for a whille if he had this much free time.( In this story Gohan still trained a little after Cell) " Ya it is up there" She said while pointing to a big hill. " Do you love to hike?" she asked. " Yes" Gohan lied. He rather fly. Videl heard this conversation and decided that if she chould get him far away from anyone else and forse him to tell her his secrets. She smilled. After a while Gohan made his way up the hill. The one thing he chould say was wow. The camp was very pretty to look at . He admired the view for a while before starting his trail. After about twenty yards, he saw an opining when he sat down took off his sayaiman watch, and started to meditate. Videl took off and went were Gohan was. She was walking on the trail when she saw someone sitting on the trail. She walked closer, then she saw It was Gohan. " What the what is he... Oh he is meditating. Videl made a mental note to find out how to meditate. Videl was about to pin Gohan to the ground when something caught her eye. It was Gohan's watch. The time was wrong, she picked it up and said to herself " how do you change the time? It is probably this red button." she pushed it and out pop the sayaiman outfit. The noise made Gohan open his eyes, and quickly pined the figure blinded by the cape. " Who are you!" Gohan screamed." It's me Videl" she said back clearly scared. "You're sayaiman"Videl said surprisingly. " Yes I am" Gohan said back while putting back his suit. " How are you able to fly or is it all a trick?" Videl asked. " It is all real Videl. "well how do you have all these amazing powers" Videl screamed. " I do not want to talk about it now." Gohan said. " Tell me or everyone will now who you are. " Videl finished. "Shit, fine I'll tell you. You also have to teach me how to fly." Videl interrupted. " That should not be that hard. You should sit down when I tell you everything

There guys tell me in the reviews if this is a good length

And I will see you in chapter 3


	4. remake update

hey guys i was reading my story and found out it had errors so i will remake so it is so much better

they will be released all at the same time bye


End file.
